Child of the Night
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: The night is my ally, my greatest weapon. it has always served me and always bent to my will. i am the night while Kushina is the Bloody Sea, Konan is the Wrath of the Ocean and Mikoto is the Riches of the earth and the Dead. my name is Naruto Namikaze and i AM the Child of the Night. fight me at night and you soul will be sent to the underworld. Naruto/Kushina/Mikoto/Konan only
1. New World: New Life

**Ok just want to say that the is the second idea that I came up with at the same time as Blessed Curse so I figured that I would just post them both… also for those of you who are always mad at me for inconsistent update I DO have college, Work and when I write I tend to listen to music which distracts me regrettably. Also when I write I tend to switch to games or homework very easily.**

**Edited: 10/16/14**

**Anyway on with the story!**

"So… this is it huh? The end of the world." A 26 year old Naruto asked the Women he's been with for the past ten years.

"Yes Naruto, it seems that way." The women replied.

"Kushina, Mikoto, Konan as they say, Till Death Do Us Part… I don't believe it. our love will transcend beyond even Death." Naruto told her.

Mikoto smiled as their vision started to darken.

"_Sleep and embrace the night, let it be your ally, and serve you in all your endeavors. let lightning carve it's path alongside the night."_

"GAH!" Naruto shouted as he woke up with a start confused and still very much in pain." He looked down at his chest and saw no large hole where his heart could be seen… and his body was that of an eighteen year old… yet taller than he was at Seventeen. Instead of being five foot eight he stood six-two.

He quickly looked around and noticed three lumps next to him which caused him to smile and lay back down and snuggle with the women next to him on either side of him. He knew the lumps are Kushina, Konan and Mikoto... as twenty-two year old women and kept their heights of five foot six, five foot four and five foot two respectively. Though they still kept their figures which made him very happy.

Naruto while snuggling close to them was still well aware of his surroundings and sent out a small pulse of chakra which acted as a type of sonar. This "Sonar" gave him a detailed "View" of the room in the dark night. They seemed to be in an apartment of some sort and there were a few things left on the tables such as four Letters and a few books along with two bags and three envelopes.

Naruto nudged Kushina, Mikoto and Konan awake which caused the three of them to jump out of the bed and look around in confusion. "Wait… didn't we die?" Kushina questioned, clearly confused.

Naruto shrugged "I thought we did but it seems that just as our vision was fading… I heard a soft voice whispering in the back of my mind say 'Sleep and embrace the night, let it be your ally and serve you in all your endeavors. Let lightning carve its path alongside the night.' Rather creepy but the voice felt familiar. It was a voice that I would hear in my dreams telling me about the wonders of the night. And power of Lightning and to let them be my guide" Naruto admitted.

Kushina nodded slightly in understanding, "I can believe that. As my vision was fading I heard a soft voice from my dreams that always told me of the beautiful ocean and that it would serve me and bend to my will if I so wish it. I heard it say 'Rest my young one, embrace The Deep Blue. Let it empower your very being. Soak in the Water of Power and let it be your ally and your greatest weapon.", Like you said, rather creepy but familiar." She told him.

"Yep I got something similar as well a voice saying "Rest as it is not your time. The riches of the earth and the dead will hear you call and come to your aid if you so wish it." Creepy yet comforting in an odd way." Mikoto spoke.

"Yes... creepy... i got a rough voice saying "Sleep and invoke the wrath of the raging waters. let them empower you and bend them to your will to protect what is dear to you. you can do it my little one. i am proud of you... my daughter." yeah creepy but once again comforting and creepy.

They looked around and Naruto noticed that his vision is still as good as ever in the dark. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up and hugged them "it will be ok. We will figure out what is going on and prevail and endure whatever trials we come across. Now by the position of the moon it is around three in the morning. We might as well gather some Intel on where we are and… read the letters on the table." Naruto said with all four of them shivering at the mention of the word "READ" it is definitely not their favorite thing to do since every time they read it takes a long ass time to get through the material due to the letter having fights with their free appendages and some eating others or just plain spinning and doing front flips and back flips. Naruto more so than Konan, Kushina and Mikoto.

Well might as well read the letters on the table…" Naruto stated as they each picked up a letter than was addressed to them.

**Alright that's the first chapter and I hope you all liked it. if you are going to flame me then at least leave a way to fix it or else I won't really know what I did wrong and how to fix it. **

**That is all! **

**I'm Avatar18 and IIII'MMMM out!**


	2. let the games begin

Naruto opened his Letter and started to read,

_Dear Naruto,_

_ My darling boy, you have grown so much since I last saw you when you were born. Sadly there are rules in place that prevent us from being a part of our children's lives. I have always been with you in the dark of night. As that is where I exist and where I thrive. I know that you have taped into the abilities you gained from me when you were young and uncovered and mastered more abilities as you grew older. I want you to know that I am proud of you and I know that your father would be if he was still among the living._

_ If you haven't guessed by now, I'm your mother. In this world I am known as Nyx and once again if you couldn't tell, the Elemental Nations is no more and you and your girlfriends are all that is left of it._

_ I hope to meet you for real in the coming years but in the meantime, since time flows differently in this world compared to the Elemental Nations you look younger than you actually are._

_Your Grandfather on the other hand is… very arrogant and self centered. Though he hopes that you do well in your trials to come and let the Lightning help guide you… and not end up like your Aunt that's now an… inanimate object yet still alive. You will learn more about that later though._

_Lastly I want you to know that I pulled some strings and got you a job that should last around four years or more if you so wish it. Just enough time to get accustomed to this world and… for a new task that your uncle will assign to you and the girls. Your job is to be a… dancer in The city you are currently in. New York City, New York, in the United States of America._

_With Love,_

_Nyx._

"Hmm, well that's interesting." Naruto spoke after reading his letter and picked up a book on the table that read "US History" and another that read "Greek Mythology"

Naruto looked at the girls and asked, "So… what did your letters say?"

Kushina and Konan looked at each other, and then back at Naruto, "Well apparently Kushina and I are Half Sisters. My job is to be a school councilor while Kushina is to be a teacher at a school nearby called Yancy Academy. Also our father is the Sea God known as Poseidon. What about you Mikoto?" Konan said.

Mikoto smirked "I'm a daughter of the God of the Underworld, Hades. I'll also be teaching alongside Kushina." She told them.

Kushina gave her a huge smile and a bone crushing hug "You're going to teach with me! This is fantastic!" she said happily.

Mikoto smiled as well and Told Kushina, "Yes, this is great but can you please put me down and let go?"

Kushina laughed awkwardly "hehe, yeah…" as she put her friend and harem sister down.

Konan and Naruto looked on at the scene and sighed. "They never change do they?" Konan asked him.

Naruto smiled lovingly "Yes, but I wouldn't have it any other way. They make our lives very interesting with their antics." He told her.

She nodded in agreement "That is very true."

So girls, where does it say you will be working?" Naruto asked them.

All three turned towards him before picking up their letters again. They skimmed through the letters before saying all at once. "Yancy Academy."

"Alright them, do the latters say why Yancy and why you will be spending four years there?" Naruto asked them.

Kushina looked back to her letter "it says here that apparently I have a little brother who will be attending Yancy in a few years. Not exactly sure when, but it will be anywhere from two to four years until he attends." She told him after re-reading the letter.

Naruto nodded and said, "Alright then, we might as well get settled in and used to this world before we go running around and getting killed for being stupid."

They all nodded before exploring the apartment and started getting used to life in the city.

Four years later

Kushina, Mikoto, and Konan walked towards Yancy sine the apartment they all lived in happened to be close by. Kushina dressed in her semi-usual outfit since she changes it up a little every now and then. The outfit consists of a tight short sleeve pink blouse that hugged her impressive breasts, a very dark blue skin tight skirt that goes to about mid-thigh. She also wore a pair of fishnet thigh high leggings along with black high heels. Mikoto dressed in a purple button up long sleeve shirt and a purple thigh high skin tight skirt. She has on a pair of black thigh high leggings and purple high heels. Konan on the other hand dressed in a black skirt of the same length of her sister. She has on a loose light blue short sleeve shirt with a navy blue vest that she left open. Unlike her sisters she wore no legging and had on a pair of black Touch-Ups. Around her neck is a purple scarf that waved slightly in the wind.

"So, I to a glance at the list of students that will be in my Homeroom… turns out that Percy Jackson has come to Yancy Academy, just like father said years ago in his letter." Kushina said.

Konan looked towards her "Yes it seems so. I happen to by Percy's Guidance Counselor." She said before asking "Mikoto, do you have him for anything?"

She nodded "Yes, I have him for History class. Though how much he will be able to pay attention is yet to be seen." Mikoto told her sisters.

Kushina giggled, "that is true, ADHD truly is the true killer of a Demigod's mind" she said with the others nodding in aregreement. "well. It's time… let the games begin."


End file.
